Salvation
by JS82
Summary: After The Season 6 Finale. Caroline's Journey to save Everyone !
1. Chapter 1

I am starting where the Vampire Diaries Season 6 Finale left off.

The Originals will be in this story too! But not till a few chapters in, as I am behind on watching and need to catch up

Stefan/Caroline, Klaus/Caroline, Hayley/Elijah, Hayley /Tyler, and just like the vampire diaries the plot with be all about Elena &amp; Damon however in my version you don't have to see them.

I need a Beta, so message me if you are interested please. I didn't want to write a super long chapter then get people reviewing telling me to find a beta, so Beta find me!

They were gone.

Looking out into the empty cemetery they could see nothing but fog enclosing the courtyard.

Elena can't stop the tears form falling onto a newly alive Alaric's shoulder while Jeremy is bent on his knees on the cold earth with an utterly broken look on his face.

Caroline and Stefan stand together off to the right, not knowing any words to say to comfort those lost souls amongst them, being so lost themselves.

They all have lost someone they love tonight, and the nights not over yet.

Caroline's phone rings, the chorus of The Frays "Over my Head" breaks them from there somber moment, as Caroline answers.

"Matt, where are you?"

"Caroline thank god I tried Damon, but he didn't answer, I don't know what to do."

She visibly flinches; Matt doesn't know that Damon will never be answering his phone again. Knowing full well almost everyone could hear what Matts says she presses forward.

"What's going on?"

"You need to get the grill, it's the explosion, Care please hurry" Matt frantically screams into the phone.

"Matt you're freaking me out what's going on?"

"Its your Mom, she didn't make it out of the grill, she's got a pulse but she's unconscious, she needs vampire blood, I don't think she'll make it to the hospital."

Before anyone had time to register Caroline was racing off, but the moment she reached the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign she new there was a problem.

She couldn't breath, she felt as if she was suffocating, Stefan had taken off after her and was now standing beside her as a hole erupted in his chest and blood soaked his shirt. He quickly pulled her outside the boarder.

"We can't get in Caroline. Mystic Falls is still a Magic Free Zone."

"Stefan what do we do I need to get to her she needs me. Lets blow up the grill good idea, did anyone even find out if she was out before Damon plowed his car through it." Caroline rambles more to herself then Stefan.

Just then Tyler jog's up, she's actually surprised he got there that fast considering his human state.

"What's going on why did you stop?"

"We can't get in, the magic is still there." Stefan turns to Tyler

"But you can." Caroline says with determination.

She finds an empty water bottle on the side of the road bites into her wrist and begins to fill it.

Here take this to my mom, and get her to drink it then bring her here.

"Please Tyler hurry she's all I have"

Tyler takes the water bottle and sets off at a sprint into town.

Stefan grabs Caroline and pulls her into his arms, he's not sure himself why he did it, he thinks its because Caroline needs him now as her mothers life hangs in the balance, but he knows deep down that he's the one who needs Caroline's embrace after the long night they have had. They hold each other in silence, no tears no words of comfort, just being there is enough. That's when his mind wanders to the inevitable and he doesn't have it in him to tell her. He knows he holding his best friend while her mother dies, because magical vampire blood isn't going to work in a town that no longer allows magic. And just as his mind wraps around this reality, he feels her body stiffen, and he forgets just how smart his girl is. She knows. She has put two and two together. He tightens his hold on in anticipation of what she is going to do next, she attempt to run straight back over the boarder, and he has no choice but to grab her hard and push her back into a tree. Her fangs are now on full display and she's looking at him like he's her mortal enemy and not her self-professed BFF.

"You knew! "

"I just put it together a few seconds before you did Care"

"We have to get there Stefan, she ..."

But she never gets to finish that sentence, as Matt's ringtone blares through her phone again.

"Matt " She frantically answers

"I'm sorry Care."


	2. Chapter 2

Numb.

That's all she felt as the reality of Matt's words set in.

She was gone and just like that Caroline was numb.

She barely registered Stefan's pleading face inches away from hers, calling her name, or the shaking of her shoulders. Fuck is the part where he slaps me to break me out of my grief-ridden stupor she thinks, so obviously she states.

"Don't slap me."

Stefan looks relieved that she's said something.

"I wouldn't slap you Caroline. Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's going on?" Elena's voice breaks the silence.

"Liz didn't make it." Stefan says

The looks Caroline gets from Elena and Alaric are full of sympathy.

Sympathy about your mother's death from the hands of your father's killer is too much and Caroline just starts laughing. But soon the laughter turns to sobs and she's silently crying in Stefan's arms.

Bonnie, Damon, and her mom are all gone. What is she to do now?

She breaks out of her inner monologue long enough to register that there is a conversation going on around her.

Alaric is jumping into problem solving mode and she is thankful she hears brainstorming of where they are going to go regroup. She is not up to taking on the roll of control freak planner at the moment.

"There's a B&amp;B just off Route 6, we could stay there. Its definitely out of the magic city limits." Stefan says "We should stay clear of the motels on the way into town they might have some straggling travelers still hanging about. Majority would have been in the grill but I'm sure there's some still out there."

"We need to stay close to town obviously, Matt and Jeremy can bring us some things from town. The B&amp;B is our best bet, it should be big enough for all of us." Alaric states.

But Caroline doesn't want stale bed sheets and a mundane room. She wants comfort and familiarity. She even shocks herself with the plan that is forming inside her head, because comfort and familiarity should not go hand in hand with the next thing she says. But she knows it's the best option to avoid travellers and just get a moment to regroup and plan their next move. Just on the outskirts of town, beyond the cemetery lies a fully furnished vampire hideaway.

"Were not going to the B&amp;B" Caroline says

The looks of shock on her friend's faces are probably less to do with her statement and more so because that's the first thing she has said in 10 minutes. She's guessing her friends thought she was in a catatonic state. But she's Caroline Forbes and she'll be damned if she going to have a nervous breakdown right now. There is too much to be done, there are friends to resurrect, a town to reclaim, and a mother to burry. She has to be stronger then she's ever been, take a page out of the Katherine Peirce handbook. She needs to be a survivor. She takes a second to think about survival and adjusts her game plan. Caroline Forbes doesn't want to survive she needs to thrive. With a renewed conviction in her tone she clues everyone in on where she thinks they should stay.

"Were going to Klaus's mansion"

XXXXX

Thanks for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated.

And don't worry readers… I have plans for Enzo.

Almost caught up on Originals so they will be making an appearance shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

So many apologies are in order.

I wont bore you with the details, but my heartfelt apologies to everyone.

Finally caught up on the Originals, so now I am ready to continue.

Obviously wont follow the plot of the show once it starts in a few weeks. But at least will keep up with continuity up until the season finales.

Again I am so very sorry. Please forgive me. Or pretend to and harbor a secret resentment for the remainder of this story.

Xo Billie

As they walked across the beautiful marble foyer of the Mikaelson mansion she didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

The main sitting room off the foyer was their destination. It was like Alaric was drawn to the room that he knew would be housing the best scotch. As he walked to the cart and started to pour glasses, she vaguely registered Stefan saying he was going to go put a barely conscious Elena to bed upstairs.

Part of her wanted to reach out and make him stay with her, but the numb part let him walk out of the room with Elena.

Alaric handed her a very large strong drink.

Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy were back in Mystic Falls heading to the Lockwood mansion. Everyone was under strict Caroline Forbes orders to be at the Mikaelson mansion at noon tomorrow. Liv and Luke were long gone no one knows where.

Caroline's brain was working a mile a minute.

Tomorrow morning she was going to have to make arrangements to bury her mother, and that was forefront in her mind. He mother deserves to be put to rest. Definitely in the cemetery just outside mystic falls where she can visit. She takes a long sip from the drink Alaric handed her. Then lifts the tumbler back up to her lips and downs the whole glass of amber liquid. Alaric gets up and fills her glass.

She uses her vampire hearing to listen to Elena crying upstairs in a bedroom, along with Stefan's hushed words of comfort. Elena needed him. But she needed him too. She takes another large sip of her newly refilled drink. Stefan's not going to be able to comfort her tonight so she is definitely going to need a few more drinks to deal with the loneliness that is starting to creep in. That old resentful part of herself starts to raise its head. He'll help Elena over you, that's just the way things are. Deep breaths Caroline, your better then that now.

"I can help you make arrangements for your mother in the morning Caroline." Alaric says, which snaps her out of her inner monologue.

"No you can't, your dead remember."

She watches him wince at her blunt comment and scolds herself. Not so blunt Caroline, keep it light, he just came back from the dead, and he's trying to help.

"Since your dead, we are going to have to come up with a new identity for you," she continues keeping the tone light, "maybe some face altering surgery so no one recognizes you? Does cosmetic surgery work on vampires?"

"I want to say no." The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. He knows she's trying to take back her harsh words.

"Glasses." Caroline stated as she pounds back the rest of her second drink.

"What?"

"We will get you a pair of thick rimmed hipster glasses to hide your identity." Caroline stated.

"I don't think glasses are going to hide my identity Caroline." Alaric says with a smile

"Haven't you ever seen or read anything Superman related. Clark Kent wears glasses and Superman does not. Hello. You're a man, shouldn't you know this." She smiled at him tauntingly.

"Louis Lane was an idiot." Stefan says from the doorway.

Thank god he's back, she feels warmer already knowing he's in the room. She listens and hears no sound from upstairs. Elena must have passed out.

"Why hipster glasses? " Alaric asks

"The ladies love them." She winks at him.

They all share a smile. Caroline Forbes always so light even in the dark. It's one of the things Stefan admires most about her.

"I think I'll come up with my own new identity." Alaric smiles at her fondly.

"Sorry Alaric, I've already decided you fate." Caroline smirks back at him.

Stefan wanders over to the bar cart and grabs a bottle of bourbon forgoing the glass.

He refills Caroline's glass as he goes to sit next to her on the small sofa.

With the tension cut the group falls into a comfortable silence. Caroline's thoughts drift back to her Mother, Bonnie, and Damon. She downs her now third drink and decides to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

"I'm going to find somewhere to crash." She says as she gets up from the sofa, "Goodnight."

Two steps towards the foyer and she realizes Stefan is following her. She doesn't complain.

Her feet lead her up the stairs into the first master bedroom on the right and she doesn't even hesitate when she opens the door. But Stefan does.

"You want us to sleep in his room?"

She looks at Stefan's face and saw the frown lines. And then it registered he said "us" Stefan was planning on cuddling beside her tonight and she halted. She wanted to sleep in Klaus's room. Why? She would have to over analyze that in the morning when she wasn't tired and buzzed. But sleeping in Klaus's bed with Stefan didn't sit well with her either for some reason. Happy to not have to spend the night alone crying herself to sleep she closes the door to Klaus's room, without entering, and walks down the hall with Stefan and picks a random room on the left.

Stefan starts stripping off his blood stained clothes, and Caroline tries not to look as she takes off her jacket and boots. This is not the time to get an eyeful of your best friend she scolds herself. She starts opening drawers in the large oak dresser and finds an array of different fresh clean clothes. Thinking she has entered into either what was Kol's or Finn's old room, judging by the young casual clothing, she grabs a t-shirt and heads to the on-suite bathroom to change. She takes off her shirt and jeans and leaves on her bra and thong and throws the big t-shirt over herself. It comes just long enough to act as a nightshirt covering all the essentials but showing off all of her legs.

When she walks back out into the room Stefan has found some sweatpants but not bothered to put a shirt back on. He is pulling back the duvet on the bed.

She doesn't hesitate to immediately get under the covers with him and snuggle into his chest while he wraps his arms around her. That feeling of safety immediately encompasses her. They both let the silent tears fall as they hold each other through the night.

XXXX

She opens her eyes still half asleep; as the morning light streams in through the curtains she didn't have the energy to close the night before.

She feels Stefan warm on her back, his arms wrapped around her stomach keeping her close. At some point in the night she kicked the blankets off. Probably to warm from the heat coming off Stefan's body. She almost lets herself snuggle back into him. Mentally telling herself, just five more minutes before she faces reality.

But the face of reality is standing right in front of her and makes her feel like a bucket of ice cold water is being poured over her head for charity.

There standing looking into her blue eyes with his, is the man she least expected to see, which is surprising considering they are in his house.

"Good morning love." he growls out. Anger clouding his words the smile on her face dies immediately when she realizes his death glare is focused on Stefan behind her.

One wide-eyed look down at herself and she understands why.

Stefan's naked upper body is wrapped around her, with his clothed bottom half under the covers out of site. Giving the illusion he is fully naked. The arm she thought in her drowsy state was wrapped around her stomach is not resting on top of her nightshirt. But instead his hand is underneath it lifting it up so her naked thighs and panties are on full display. His hand is possessively rests all the way underneath shirt on her rib cage dangerously close to the cup of her breasts thus painting a very intimate image.

Reviews Please.

Remember the rating will be M.

Still looking for a Beta ! MSG me if interested.


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry everyone, I just lost interest in the originals and couldn't find the time to continue. But I recently started reading some stories on here again and found my muse. You are all so talented it gives me hope that I am not the only one who misses Klaus &amp; Caroline.**

Klaus's rough voice had enough force to wake a sleeping Stefan, who before registering the intrusion as Klaus firmed his grip on Caroline. She grabbed Stefan's hand from under her shirt and removed it.

"Thank you for having the decency to at least not fuck on my bed sweetheart."

The rage seething on his face was prominent. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if he sprouted fangs at any moment.

"Sorry was I interrupting the morning afterglow. Was there going to be another round?"

The words sounded like Ice coming from the cold hybrid in front of her.

"Excuse me. Who the hell do you think you are talking to like that?" She shot out of the bed making sure the short shirt she wore was now covering her skimpy red lace thong. Stefan was now out of bed too, showing Klaus his actually clothed form.

She could feel Klaus's eyes raked over but their focus quickly shifted to Stefan, noticing he wasn't as naked as he first presumed. She swears she saw his shoulders visibly relax slightly. For reasons unknown Stefan steps in front of her hiding her from the hybrids view.

"Would anyone care to explain this slumber party you all seem to be having in my house? If I remember correctly Stefan you own a perfectly acceptable though horribly decorated boarding house, the name itself suggests you have rooms to spare. Why is it you all seem to be staying here?"

"It's a long story one I would prefer to be clothed to tell you." Caroline shot back as she maneuvered around Stefan to grab her jeans and top from the chair beside the bed.

"Who else is here? I already ran into Elena in the kitchen when I came in."

"I am assuming Alaric found a bedroom to sleep in last night." Stefan answered; however he made no move to get dressed. Why would he, his body is a perfect Adonis.

"Alaric?" Klaus looked confused.

"Like I said it's a long story" Caroline tried to move past the hybrid to the bathroom, but he caught her arm in his hand and turned her around to face him. He stepped closer to her, definitely invading her personal space now and looked down at her face.

"I think I would rather have an explanation then have you clothed love."

"We can't enter Mystic Falls Klaus, we had no choice but to come here." Stefan chimed in, moving closer to Klaus and Caroline.

"What do you mean can't?" He looked away from Caroline to Stefan. Caroline tried to free her arm but his hold wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you wait downstairs for us, and we can fill you in on everything."

"Why don't you go fill in my family downstairs and I'll get the story from Caroline mate"

"Family?" Caroline said as she looked up into his face

"Yes, I'm not alone."

"Just fabulous, can you let go of my arm now, I would like to get dressed."

"Not so fast love, I can't say I'm not enjoying the view." Klaus said.

He gave her his signature smirk while his other hand skimmed the hem of her long shirt. Later she would realize how her red bra and panty set are completely visible through the thin white t-shirt she's wearing. Her breath hitched. His touch teasing her while his smirk was infuriating her. She remembers the last time his hands were against her skin. They were rough and demanding. But she loves rough and demanding, maybe it's the vampire nature but she couldn't get enough. Sweet gentle touches don't get her blood pumping anymore. If she's being honest with herself she thinks human Caroline didn't even like sweet and gentle.

Before she can get a witty remark out of her mouth a voice interrupts them.

"I'm rather enjoying the view too Gorgeous."

Standing in the doorway watching the whole exchange was Enzo with a smirk on his face.


End file.
